


Troublemaker, matchmaker

by impalaforthree (anita4869)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - Vecinos, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anita4869/pseuds/impalaforthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el correo de Cas acaba en el buzón de Dean, Dean lo devuelve con una pequeña nota. Para cuando se da cuenta, lleva puesto un gorrito rosa y está horneando pastel para un hombre al que no ha visto nunca. Es curioso, las vueltas que da la vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemaker, matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Troublemaker, Matchmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874844) by [whelvenwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelvenwings/pseuds/whelvenwings). 



 

Gabriel entró en el impresionante nuevo bloque de apartamentos, con su bolsa de repartos al hombro. Apartamentos Paraíso era todo mármol y sofisticación, con amplias escaleras cubiertas por alfombras azules y un recibidor decorado con anodinos cuadros de paisajes. En una pared había una serie de taquillas de metal: eran los buzones de los ocupantes del edificio. Gabriel se acercó a ellos, sacando un paquete grande de su bolsa; Utensilios para Tejer de Calidad estaba gravado en tinta rosa en la esquina superior. Gabriel no necesitó mirar a quién iba dirigido: esto tenía que ser para Castiel, número siete. Apoyó el paquete en el borde de la rendija, listo para dejarlo caer en su buzón.

— Oh, perdón. Lo siento. Disculpas —dijo una voz, haciendo eco a través del pasillo. Gabriel alzó la vista hacia las escaleras para ver a un hombre de pelo oscuro intentando salir del ascensor y golpeando con un gran globo de helio en la cara a otra persona que había en él—. Por favor, discúlpeme —añadió saliendo del ascensor. Gabriel pudo captar un vistazo del hombre alto y castaño tras él, poniendo los ojos en blanco y pasándose la llave de su piso, con un gran número doce en ellas, de mano a mano. Las puertas se cerraron.

— Buenos días, Castiel —saludó Gabriel. Había conocido a Cas una vez antes, cuando los artículos de calceta no habían cabido en el buzón y había tenido que subir a su piso para entregarlos.

— No, no lo son —negó Cas rotundamente, arrastrando su globo tras él—. Acabo de golpear a un hombre atractivo en la cara con un globo. Estoy bastante seguro de que no es la mejor manera de llamar su atención.

Gabriel asintió, ignorando todos los comentarios ocurrentes que se le venían a la mente.

— Tengo que irme, tengo que ayudar a preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi prima —dijo Cas, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con expresión sombría.

Gabriel giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, girándose de vuelta hacia los buzones. Podía empujar el paquete al número siete, y marcharse. Y sin embargo…

Sus ojos se movieron hacia un lado, deteniéndose en el número doce. Sam y Dean Winchester, decía la reluciente etiqueta nueva. Gabriel frunció los labios pensativamente, con una chispa maliciosa en los ojos.

Casi no dudó antes de empujar el paquete en el buzón equivocado.

— Liante, casamentero —murmuró Gabriel para sí mismo con una sonrisa—. Es casi lo mismo.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, Dean abrió su buzón para encontrar en su interior un paquete grande envuelto en un bonito papel. Frunció el ceño, torciendo la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos para leer las letras rosas impresas a un lado.

— Sam —llamó hacia donde su hermano estaba esperando al final de las escaleras—. ¿Te ha dado por hacer punto sin avisarme?

— Uh, no —respondió Sam, mientras Dean sacaba el paquete del buzón y leía el nombre escrito al frente.

— Castiel. ¿Qué tipo de nombre es Castiel? —dijo, sonriendo. Echó un vistazo a lo largo de los buzones, localizando el nombre correspondiente en el número siete—. ¿Tienes un boli? —preguntó.

— Sí —dijo Sam, ofreciendo uno que Dean usó para garabatear en el paquete.

El cartero me dejó esto por error, número doce. ¡No lo he abierto! Dean.

Después de un momento, dibujó una carita sonriente, y después lo empujó en la rendija del buzón número siete.

— Podías haberte limitado a dejarlo en el buzón. Nunca se hubiera enterado —dijo Sam, recuperando su boli.

— Llevo fuera dos días. Podía estar preguntándose dónde estaba su paquete —explicó Dean encogiéndose de hombros—. Puede que fueran utensilios de calceta muy importantes.

* * *

A decir verdad, Cas se había estado preguntando a dónde había ido a parar su paquete. Cuando bajó las escaleras temprano a la mañana siguiente, privado de café y de camino al trabajo, su ceño fruncido se convirtió en una sonrisa radiante cuando lo vio encima de sus facturas sin pagar.

— Por fin —comentó para sí mismo, y después se detuvo a leer la nota escrita al frente. Alzó la vista para leer el nombre en el número doce. Sam y Dean Winchester.

Cas se preguntó qué aspecto tendría el hombre. El número doce estaba cinco pisos más arriba que el suyo; y él nunca se había molestado en conocer a ninguno de sus vecinos. Pensó por un momento en el hombre del ascensor de unos días atrás, la única cara a la que había prestado atención desde que había llegado aquí. Dejó pasar la idea en cuanto se le ocurrió, era imposible que tuviera tanta suerte.

Metiendo la mano en su bolsa, Cas rebuscó para encontrar un pedazo de papel. Pasó las hojas de importantes documentos, tenía que haber... algo aquí que no necesitara... ajá. El recuerdo sorpresa del cumpleaños de Anna: una pequeña libretita de notas, con el dibujo de un pastel en la esquina de la página. Cas dudó, y después se encogió de hombros. Le gustaba el pastel tanto como a cualquier otra persona, no le avergonzaba que le asociaran con él. A lo mejor a Dean también le gustaba el pastel.

Gracias por devolverme el paquete y no quedártelo, escribió en letras pequeñas y fluidas. Metió la nota en el buzón, y se marchó al trabajo con una cierta ligereza en sus pasos.

* * *

Cuando Dean encontró la nota de Cas en su buzón, enterrada debajo de un gran paquete envuelto en papel marrón que había llegado ese día, sonrió ligeramente. Nunca se le habría ocurrido quedarse el paquete, y tampoco es que hubiera tenido mucho uso para unas agujas de punto.

Arrancó el papel del paquete, incapaz de esperar a llegar a su piso, y ahí estaba. Ciento cincuenta relucientes páginas de recetas de repostería: delicados cupcakes, postres cremosos, y una sección entera dedicada a los pasteles más deliciosos y apetecibles que Dean había visto nunca. Decidió empezar con el pastel de manzana caramelizada y canela, y seguir a partir de ahí.

— Tío, ya sabes que todas esas recetas están en Internet —le dijo Sam cuando Dean volvió al apartamento y dejó con reverencia el nuevo libro sobre la encimera de la cocina.

— Este es el toque personal, Sam. Es un hombre y su libro de recetas. Es legendario.

Sam negó con la cabeza, estirándose para coger la nota de Cas, que Dean había metido en la primera página.

— Supongo que no estás solo con tu obsesión —comentó—. ¿Quién compra papel con dibujos de pasteles?

Dean le sacó la nota y la volvió a mirar. No había prestado atención al dibujito antes, pero ahora le hizo sonreír ampliamente.

— ¿Crees que a Castiel le apetecerá algo de mi tarta de manzana? —dijo, guiñándole el ojo a Sam.

— Dale un poco —respondió Sam—. Así yo tendré que comerme menos. ¡Es broma! —añadió apresuradamente, cuando Dean le amenazó con una cuchara.

* * *

Cas pudo olerla en cuanto atravesó las puertas de cristal y entró en el recibidor. Cálido, dulce y delicioso.

Se preguntó quién habría estado horneando, e hizo un inventario mental de lo que tenía en su propia nevera. Es posible que hubiera algo de yogur viejo almacenado en el fondo o algo. Suspiró, y después fue hasta su buzón y lo abrió.

Ahí, cuidadosamente envuelto en papel de aluminio, aún algo caliente, había un generoso pedazo de pastel de manzana. Olía divinamente.

Cas miró a la tarta durante varios largos segundos, esperando a que se desvaneciera hacia el horizonte como un espejismo. Cerró la pequeña puerta de metal y la abrió otra vez. El pastel seguía allí. Cas lo levantó con algo de inquietud, debajo había una nota escrita en la parte de atrás de un viejo recibo de compra.

Vi que te gustaba el pastel y pensé que podrías querer un poco. Dean, decía. Simple, casi sin significado, y aún así hizo que Cas se sintiera como si estuviera flotando mareado varios metros sobre el suelo. Le dio la vuelta al recibo; el nombre de la tienda era Singer Records. Dean se había comprado dos discos de Led Zeppelin y un póster.

Ya en su apartamento, Cas masticó su pastel con intensa apreciación, mientras miraba pensativamente a su gorro a medio tejer en una esquina. Sí, era rosa y floreado, pero la parte de delante aún no estaba terminada. Cas podía hacer que quedara bien, estaba seguro. 

* * *

— Bueno, y… —comenzó Sam, intentando mantener la voz estable—. Dean, ¿vamos a hablar de esto? ¿O debería actuar como si no estuviera pasando?

— No sé de qué me hablas, Sammy —dijo Dean, fingiendo despreocupación mientras seguía preparando la cena.

— Es decir, no es que crea que no te queda bien —dijo Sam, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de una mano, apoyándose casualmente en la encimera—. Los colores, son… encantadores, Dean. ¿No será de Castiel, por casualidad?

Dean pellizcó su nuevo gorrito rosa, intentando evitar que una sonrisa cohibida se extendiera por su cara y fallando. Cuando se dio la vuelta, la sonrisa de Sam solo se hizo más grande.

— ¿Puso Led Zeppelin en la parte de delante? —sacándole el gorro de la cabeza a su hermano, Sam hizo un sonido de encanto—. ¡Ohh, mira, puso una guitarra pequeñita! Esto es adorable.

— Cállate, Sammy —dijo Dean sonriendo, quitándole el gorro—. Vete a tu habitación a estudiar, o lo que sea que los frikis hagáis hoy en día.

— Oh, como que tú no eres un friki —soltó Sam por encima del hombro mientras se iba. Dean le dirigió una expresión sarcástica como respuesta, antes de bajar la vista hacia su suave gorro de punto. Pasó la mano por las letras de lana negra de Led Zeppelin, con una sonrisa cálida e irreprimible.

— Castiel —dijo para sí mismo pensativamente, mientras seguía preparando la cena.

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y Cas salió al recibidor. Empezó a bajar las escaleras, y entonces se detuvo.

Alguien estaba de pie frente a los buzones. Un hombre, alto, de pelo marrón. El mismo hombre al que había golpeado accidentalmente en la cara con el globo. Sin pensar, Cas cambió de dirección, arrojándose al pasillo que bajaba hacia las escaleras del sótano. Se presionó con fuerza contra la pared, y miró disimuladamente por la esquina.

El hombre estaba a punto de dejar algo en un buzón. Tenía la carta equilibrada en la rendija, con un dedo evitando que cayera. Mientras Cas observaba, el hombre se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, y volvió a sacar la carta, bajando la vista hacia sus manos.

Fue en este momento que Cas se dio cuenta de que el buzón delante del que el hombre estaba agonizando era el suyo: número siete. Sintió como su corazón daba una especie de saltito, un doble latido en su pecho. No podía ser posible.

El hombre respiró profundamente, echó la carta rápidamente en el buzón de Cas y se marchó, subiendo hacia el ascensor. Llevaba una camiseta gris claro, vaqueros oscuros y barba de tres días; Cas pensó que si cabe, el hombre se había vuelto más atractivo desde la última vez que le había visto. Una vez que el recibidor se quedó vacío, se acercó a su buzón despacio, apenas atreviéndose a creerlo. Abrió la puerta de golpe y sacó el primer sobre, abriéndolo apresuradamente.

Gracias por el gorro, Cas, decía. No se me dan bien las manualidades, pero a lo mejor esto te gusta **.**

Cas metió más la mano en el sobre y sacó una cinta negra, atada en un círculo. Enganchada a ella había un pequeño colgante plateado, con forma de pentagrama. Cas se lo pasó por la mano; apretaba un poco, pero le valía. Lo admiró sobre su muñeca durante un par de momentos, antes de volver a la nota.

Es mío, pero quiero que te lo quedes. Siento no poder gastar mucho tiempo intentando hacer algo para ti. Mi hermano pequeño probablemente se reiría hasta echarme del apartamento si lo intentara de todos modos. En fin, gracias por el gorro. Me encanta. Dean.

Cas la leyó seis veces en rápida sucesión, y después sus partes favoritas algunas veces más. La metió en el bolsillo de su abrigo. La jornada de trabajo se pasó más rápido que nunca, y el brazalete parecía arder como un cometa en su muñeca, dejando un rastro dorado a donde quiera que fuera.

* * *

Dean casi saltó fuera del ascensor mientras volvía al apartamento, agarrando una nota con fuerza en la mano. Abrió la puerta de un golpe, y levantó las manos en triunfo.

— ¡Sammy! —gritó—. ¿A quién le apetece algo de comida, eh? Voy a hacerte un pastel. Dos pasteles. ¿Qué te parece?

— Yo… creo que me voy a quedar con mi ensalada —respondió Sam despacio, con expresión confusa pero sonriendo de todos modos—. ¿Qué te ha puesto tan contento? —entonces vio la nota y se la sacó de las manos a Dean—. “Querido Dean, muchas gracias por la muñequera” —leyó en voz alta, mientras Dean se ponía colorado e intentaba quitársela inútilmente—. “Me gusta mucho y la llevo puesta todo el tiempo. Espero que tu hermano pequeño no se burle mucho de ti por el gorro.” Hey, ¿le has hablado de mí?

— Puede que haya salido el tema —murmuró Dean. Sam se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo.

— “Siento no tener nada para darte,” —dijo— “ya que no he tenido tiempo de empezar otro proyecto de costura. Aunque sospecho que un gorro es suficiente. Cas” —Sam dejó la carta—. ¿Sabes siquiera qué pinta tiene este tipo?

Dean negó con la cabeza.

— Así que podrías estar conectando con un señor de noventa años —resopló Sam, y Dean se erizó.

— ¿Y qué si fuera así? —dijo acaloradamente—. Cas podría tener un billón de años y me seguiría gustando —Sam levantó las manos fingiendo rendirse.

— Solo digo que si fuera yo, me gustaría saberlo —dijo—. Llamaría a la puerta, diría que necesito azúcar o algo, para echarle un vistazo

Dean se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza.

— No voy a hacer eso —dijo firmemente—. Si Cas quiere que nos encontremos, nos encontraremos. Tengo la sensación de que es algo introvertido, ¿sabes? No quiero arruinarle el día.

Sam asintió lentamente.

— Estás aterrorizado, ¿a que sí? —dijo después de un momento.

Hubo una pausa. Entonces-

— Cállate, Sam.

* * *

 

_Cas, gracias por tu nota. Me alegra que te guste la muñequera. Mi hermano sí que se ríe por el gorro, pero no me importa, me parece guay. ¿Tú tienes hermanos y hermanas? No quiero cotillear, solo estoy siendo curioso. :) Dean._

_*_

_Dean, la próxima vez que te haga un gorro, será negro y rojo, muy masculino. Le echaré desodorante de hombre por encima. Tengo muchos hermanos y hermanas, pero todos viven lejos. Aquí en la ciudad solo está mi prima, Anna. Nos llevamos bien. A veces echo de menos a mi familia, pero pueden ser demasiado. ¿Cómo van tus pasteles? Cas._

_*_

_Cas, me gustaría saber cómo es que tu familia sea demasiado. Mi madre y mi padre murieron hace años, así que ahora solo estamos Sammy y yo. Pero él es un chaval genial, listo y todo eso. Probablemente vaya a recibir una beca para ir a la universidad, al menos eso espero. Mis pasteles van bien, gracias, hoy probé una receta nueva. ¿Qué tal lo de tejer? ¿Cómo te interesaste en algo así en primer lugar? Dean._

_*_

_Dean, siento mucho lo de tus padres. Debe ser difícil. Pero es fantástico que a tu hermano le vaya tan bien, estoy seguro de que estarás muy orgulloso y eso puede hacerlo más fácil. Gracias por el cacho de tarta, estaba delicioso. Mejor que la primera por un margen muy pequeño. Tejer es un pasatiempo excelente. Es repetitivo, tranquilizador, y productivo. Lo recomiendo encarecidamente, aunque no te puedas comer el resultado. Cas._

_*_

_Cas, idiota. No voy a empezar a tejer. Pero sí que puedo ver por qué lo haces. ¿Sabes?, Sam piensa que estoy loco por hablarte así, sin saber siquiera tu aspecto. Yo creo que no importa. Me gusta hablar contigo. Lo único que estaría bien de verte es hablar contigo en persona. Dean._

* * *

La lluvia estaba cayendo con fuerza. Cas llevaba escuchando música toda la mañana mientras desayunaba, así que no había registrado el golpeteo de la lluvia contra sus ventanas. Cuando bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta, fue engullido inmediatamente por el diluvio. Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, pero su taxi no estaba. Estaba a punto de volver a entrar para esperar, cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él.

— Hey, ¿necesitas compartir paraguas?

Cas avanzó agradecidamente hacia el refugio, sacudiendo gotas de su abrigo. Miró hacia la izquierda para ver la cara de su rescatador, y vio-

Dean. Dean, con sus grandes ojos verdes, sus pecas claras, sus suaves y generosos labios. Estaba mirando directamente hacia Cas,los ojos clavados en los suyos. Llevaba puesto su gorro rosa de Led Zeppelin.

— Bonito gorro —dijo Cas débilmente. Dean sonrió, bajando la vista hacia el suelo.

— Sí —dijo, ajustándoselo ligeramente—. Fue un regalo.

— De, ¿de tu novia? —preguntó Cas, y cuando Dean le dirigió una mirada algo afilada, se dio cuenta de que no le había salido bien el tono casual que había pretendido poner.

— No, de un amigo. Conocí, bueno, más o menos conocí, a este tipo hace un tiempo. Su paquete acabó en mi buzón por accidente, y nos hemos estado escribiendo cartas y tal. Suena como una locura, ¿eh? Me gusta mucho.

La lluvia siguió cayendo a su alrededor, un constante murmullo de fondo. Cas arrastró la punta de su zapato a través de un charco de agua acumulado entre dos baldosas de la acera.

— Estoy seguro de que a él también le gustas —dijo, después de una pausa—. Después de todo, te hizo ese gorro.

Dean estaba colorado ahora, Cas estaba seguro.

— Sí, creo que es posible —admitió Dean, frotándose la parte de atrás del cuello con la mano que no estaba sujetando el paraguas—. No sé, es solo una sensación, pero tengo muchas ganas de conocerle mejor. Es divertido, tiene esta manera rara de escribir, toda formal. Me hace reír.

Cas podía sentir el color apareciendo en sus mejillas; se metió las manos en los bolsillos y apartó la mirada.

— Lo siento —dijo Dean—. No pretendía hacerte escuchar todo eso sobre un tipo al que no conoces. Parezco salido directamente de un culebrón, ¿eh? Balbuceando como un adolescente.

Cas se encogió ligeramente de hombros, sin atreverse a mirar a Dean, seguro de que su alegría estaba escrita por toda su cara para que el mundo la viera. Saltó ligeramente cuando una rápida canción rock empezó a sonar.

— Mierda, ese es mi móvil. ¿Puedes coger el paraguas un momento? —preguntó Dean, palpándose los bolsillos en busca de su teléfono. Cas levantó una mano, cogiendo el mango del paraguas. Se aseguró de que su mano no tocara la de Dean, por algún motivo no quería que la primera vez que se tocaran significara tanto más para él que para Dean.

— Diablos… —empezó Dean, cortando la palabra tan de repente que Cas se giró para mirarle. La mirada de Dean estaba fijada en la muñeca de Cas; como estaba sujetando el paraguas, la manga de su abrigo había caído un poco para revelar una simple banda negra, adornada con un colgante plateado—. ¿Cas? —preguntó,  con el teléfono colando en la mano, olvidado. Notando su mirada, Dean lo cerró de golpe—. Puede esperar —dijo bruscamente—. Cas, ¿de verdad eres tú?

Después de un momento, Cas asintió. Extendió su brazo libre, como ofreciéndose para ser inspeccionado.

— ¿Es una decepción? —preguntó. Dean le miró como si estuviera loco, una expresión hecha especialmente cómica por el gorro rosa torcido en su cabeza.

— ¿Estás de broma? Cas, eres- eres, uh, eres. Eres magnífico —consiguió decir Dean al final.

Cas sintió un rayo golpeando su pecho, dejando sus dedos temblando, su cerebro vibrando y eléctrico. Dean le estaba mirando, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos y sinceros.

— Yo también pienso que eres muy guapo, Dean —dijo Cas, incapaz de no levantar la mano y colocar bien el gorro en la cabeza de Dean. El sonrojo de Dean fue inmediato e intenso. Por un momento, ambos miraron hacia la lluvia, recomponiéndose.

— Así que, uh, Cas. ¿Crees que quizás te gustaría, tener una, bueno, cita? ¿Alguna vez? ¿Conmigo?

Cas tragó a pesar del nudo en su garganta. Había pensado que nunca encontraría su lugar en la ciudad, que tendría que volver con sus padres con la cola entre las piernas. En vez de eso, al aparecer, había encontrado a Dean.

— Me encantaría —dijo, mirando a Dean a los ojos, sin sonreír pero permitiendo que la felicidad radiara a través de sus ojos brillantes y su tono áspero e impaciente.

— Genial —dijo Dean, sonriendo tontamente, levantando la mano para rozar el borde de la mandíbula de Cas. Era la primera vez que Cas sentía la piel de Dean contra la suya, y era eléctrico y cálido y tan necesario que le quitó el aliento. Dean notó su pequeño suspiro, y su sonrisa se atenuó ligeramente, sustituida por algo más ardiente, más intenso. Se inclinó hacia delante, agonizantemente despacio, dejando los labios a apenas un centímetro de los de Cas.

¿Bien? Parecían preguntar sus ojos cuando se encontraron con los de Cas.

Bien, pensó Cas mientras cerraba el espacio entre ellos, besando a Dean con una calidez y pasión que nunca había sentido antes en un beso; aunque fuera castamente cerrado, era el mejor beso que Cas había tenido en su vida.

— Um —dijo en voz baja—, sobre esa cita.

— Sí, ¿estás ocupado ahora mismo? —dijo Dean, igualando el tono ronco de Cas—. Porque tengo un puñado de pelis que podríamos poner y no ver mientras nos besamos.

Cas asintió firmemente.

— Creo que suena como una excelente manera de pasar la tarde —dijo.

— También podríamos hacer pastel —dijo Dean con entusiasmo, reclamando su paraguas y dirigiendo a Cas de vuelta hacia las escaleras. Cas podía ver su taxi, por fin aparcando frente al edificio con quince minutos de retraso. Lo ignoró, y siguió a Dean hacia dentro. Su historial de asistencia era inmaculado, podía permitirse un día de falta por enfermedad sin miedo a repercusiones. La sensación de su mano dentro de la de Dean era cálida, un cosquilleo agradable. **  
**

Escaleras arriba, Dean acomodó a Cas en el sofá y seleccionó un DVD.

— ¿Estás listo para nuestra primera cita? —preguntó, volviendo al sofá y dejándose caer al lado de Cas, deslizando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Estaba bien, pensó Cas, pero no era suficiente. Se incorporó, pasando su pierna por encima de las dos de Dean, apoyando su peso en sus rodillas.

— Desde luego —dijo suavemente, mientras Dean le arrastraba hacia él por la corbata, arrastrándole a un beso intenso y sensual—. Desde luego que sí.

* * *

 

Cuatro años más tarde, Gabriel abrió la puerta del complejo de Apartamentos Paraíso, con la bolsa de correos al hombro. Caminó hasta los buzones, con un paquete en las manos dirigido a Castiel.

Esta vez, no tuvo que dudar. Sin pensarlo un momento, lo empujó a través de la rendija del número doce, sonriendo con un poco de malicia.

— Liante, casamentero —dijo para sí mismo—. Es solo un poco de diversión sana.

Más tarde, Cas recogería su paquete, pasando un dedo como siempre hacía por la brillante etiqueta que decía Sam, Dean y Castiel Winchester.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue el primer fic que leí de whelvenwings y el que hizo que me enamorara de todo lo que escribe, espero que también os guste.  
> Hubo un par de expresiones en este fic que me costó un poco traducir y puede que hayan quedado un poco forzadas. Si alguien quiere señalar algún error, lo agradecería para poder corregirlo.  
> Estoy en tumblr en impalaforthree, venid a saludar si queréis ^^


End file.
